Mega Man (Canon, Archie Comics)/Maverick Zero X
|-|Rock/Mega Man= |-|Super Form= Summary Much like his mainstream counterpart , Rock Light was created to be Dr. Light's helper and surrogate son along with his sister Roll. Just as in canon, Dr. Wily reprogrammed Light's robots to rampage in the former's quest for world domination, forcing Rock to become Mega Man to stop him. However, there are several notable divergences from canon after, such as the threat of Emerald Spears (an anti-robot terrorist group) and his brief bout of megalomania following his acquisition of his brothers' Special Weapons. Nevertheless, he remains the benevolent super fighting robot he is in the main canon. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | High 2-A Name: Mega Man, Rock Light, DLN-001 Origin: Archie Comics Gender: Male Age: Psychologically a Pre-Teen child, likely around 9-11 Classification: 'Robot Master, Light Bot | Chaos Wielder '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Can copy other Robot Master weapons along with basic handheld tools with a touch, Flight via Rush, Energy Attacks , Fire Manipulation (Via Fire Tornado), Spike Projection (Via Rapid Stinger), Sound Manipulation (Via Acoustic Blaster), Air Manipulation (Via Tail Wind), Attack Reflection (Via Piko Hammer), Invisibility and Intangibility (Via Chroma Camo), Status Effect Inducement (Can trap enemies in stasis bubbles via Chaos Cannon or stun them in place with Psycho Burst), ect | Same as before on an enhanced scale, Chaos Energy Manipulation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation and Resistance to said abilities, True Flight , Invulnerability, Intangibility, History Manipulation, Existence Erasure through Reality Warping (By rewriting reality or changing history Rock can make it as if someone or something never existed at all), Total Event Collapse, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation '''Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Fought Archie Base Sonic to a virtual stalemate) | High Multiverse level+ '''(Would have reset the Genesis Wave with Super Sonic if not for Eggman's interference. Destroyed Sigma-3) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ combat speed and reactions (Can draw a bead on Archie Sonic, albeit with difficulty) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Class G | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class (Injured Sonic with his energy blasts) | High Multiverse level+ Durability: Multi-Solar System level'' | High Multiverse level+ '(Survived the reset of the continuity twice and tanked hits from Sigma) '''Stamina: Limitless (As a robot he does not fatigue), though he can be slowed down by continuous damage and lack of sunlight. Range: Standard melee range. Thousands of kilometers with projectiles. | Multiversal+ to High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Mega Buster, Rush, E-Tanks (containers he can drink to restore himself to full vitality, repairing all damage), Various Robot Master Weapons he copies | Chaos Emeralds, Super Adapter. Intelligence: Mega Man was originally designed to be a pre-teen boy and lab assistant but has an aptitude for machinery due to his nature as a robot and is extremely experienced to the point that by issue #54 he begins bearing signs of PTSD similarly to a war veteran. An expert marksman and a capable problem solver, but can be a bit reckless. Weaknesses: He can be somewhat naive at times and doesn't like to fight unless he has to. He can be somewhat cocky at times, especially after acquiring every one of his brothers' weapons (though this is mostly rectified by the Super Adventure Rockman series of events). | Mega Man is inexperienced in the use of Chaos Control and needed to be coached by Sonic to use it to its fullest potential. Key: Base | Super Form Gallery File:Mega_Man_Archie.png|Megaman. File:M'egga_Man.png|M'egga Man. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Maverick Zero X